True Beauty
by stillkneedeep
Summary: Yumichika resented her for taking his title. [oneshot][some language][yuminemu?]


**Title:** True Beauty

**Series:** BLEACH :D

**Characters:** Kurotsuchi Nemu, Yumichika Ayasegawa.

**Word count:** 866 (too draggy?)

**Rating:** 'T'

**Pairings:** Slight AyaNemu, MadaNemu

**Summary:** He was proud of his title—until she stripped him of it.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach…

**Author's notes:** Blah blah blah.

Yumichika Ayasegawa was well known.

He was not well known for his combat skills—sure, he was in eleventh division, but that did not mean that he was extremely talented; anyone could be in eleventh squad if they had a passion for fighting. Yumichika did not seem to have that; sometimes it seemed that he only joined eleventh company in his best friend's wake.

He was not well known for his kido skills either. In fact, no one in eleventh division was. If one asked Zaraki Kenpachi to perform a kido spell, they would most likely be impaled within five seconds of doing so. Madarame Ikkaku would probably laugh in your face. Kusajishi Yachiru would most likely jump onto your head.

Yumichika was not well known for his rank. The only seated officers that were really well known were the third seat, the lieutenant, and the captain of each squad. The rest of the squad was small potatoes compared to those three. Nobody really remembered the fourth, fifth, sixth or seventh seat (with the exception of Hanatorou, the traitor).

No, Yumichika was not known for any of his shinigami skills; in fact, he had only mastered shikai and had not even begun to think of mastering bankai (he could imagine, however, that like his shikai, his bankai would be "quite beautiful").

Yumichika was well known because he had been named "the most beautiful shinigami in Soul Society," a title he absolutely loved to flaunt, being the weirdo that he way.

That was, until he was stripped of that title.

He lost that title when Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi betrayed Soul Society and both a new captain and a new lieutenant had to be picked for the twelfth division.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was nothing short of a freak. He was ugly, twisted, and slightly crazy. Hell no, Yumichika had not been dethroned by someone as unbeautiful as him.

No, it was his Mayuri's fukutaichou who had dethroned him.

And the worst part was that she was not even human.

The very thought made Yumichika want to rip his (beautiful) hair out.

Her name was Kurotsuchi Nemu.

He had first heard about her from Ikkaku, who had passed her in the hall. Apparently, she wore a short uniform that was infinitely more revealing than all the other shinigami (he had said that Soi Fon came in a very close second with her flashcry costume. Soi Fon had heard this and had found him the next day and pulverized him.)

According to many of his male comrades in eleventh division, she was gorgeous with long, slender legs; beautiful, dark hair; deep, dark eyes and pale, porcelain skin (he thinks that those men have way too many hormones for their own good sometimes.)

Yumichika almost barfed at their description.

He did not really mind until they began to laugh and joke about how Yumichika had been dethroned.

Then, he was angry.

Since he had never seen of spoken to Kurotsuchi Nemu personally, he decided he was going to follow her around (he was unusually good at concealing his reiatsu, something he figured made him even more beautiful and talented.)

So he did.

He left early in the morning, before Ikkaku had woken up (he imagined what would happen when he did, seeing as Yachiru had taken the liberty of scribbled all over the bald man's face and head while he had passed out from too much sake) and had tiptoed past Zaraki's office (he heard loud, heavy snores coming from inside; Zaraki also talked in his sleep, as he mumbled something about "Come and fight me like a man, Kurosaki!")

Yumichika had swept out of the eleventh division quarters and had made his way to the twelfth division, and it was all before the sun had risen.

He easily found her quarters.

Unfortunately, she was just as beautiful as the men had said.

In fact, Nemu was just finishing pulled her shinigami uniform over her shoulders when Yumichika first spotted her. However, that did not hinder Yumichika from seeing something that shocked him.

Kurotsuchi Nemu was really nothing very special…

Except for the fact that she was covered in bruises.

They were all over her back, her legs, her arms, and her neck. They were a variety of colors; from tan to blue, from purple to black. Some looked old, as if they had been there for a year, while some looked fresh, as if they had been given to her just yesterday. Nemu walked over to her vanity and pulled out some pale, creamy foundation and began to apply it to her bruises, covering them with expertise.

The man felt a burning sensation rising in his stomach. Yumichika somehow resisted the urge to vomit everywhere.

A sudden yell pulled him from his shock and Nemu from her make-up.

"Nemu! You piece of shit! Hurry up!"

The girl's expression did not change at all.

"Hai, Mayuri-sama."

Yumichika left, shaken.

That day, he made up his mind.

He could be the most beautiful male shinigami in Soul Society, and she could be the most beautiful female.

Yumichika Ayasegawa had seen someone so beautiful in his life.

_True_

_beauty_

_comes_

_from_

_within._


End file.
